tlkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Janja
'Janja '- samiec hieny, który pojawia się w serialu Lwia Straż. Jest przywódcą klanu hien zamieszkujących Złą Ziemię. Jest głównym antagonistą w filmie Lwia Straż: Powrót i pierwszym sezonie serialu, drugoplanowym antagonistą w drugim sezonie serialu, natomiast na początku trzeciego sezonu przechodzi na stronę dobra. Wygląd Janja jest nastoletnią hieną (niewiele większą od Kiona) o popielatej sierści z jaśniejszym brzuchem i ciemniejszymi plamkami na plecach. Jego grzywa jest czarna, a na jednym z uszu ma wcięcie. W odróżnieniu od reszty hien ze swojego klanu, których ogony są całkowicie czarne, spód ogona Janjy jest szary. Osobowość Janja jest chciwym i samolubnym przywódcą, który nie zwraca uwagi na Krąg Życia. Jego nienasycony głód popycha go do napadów na lwioziemskie stada, mimo że jest świadomy obecności patroli Simby i Lwiej Straży. Nie dba o swoich kolegów z klanu i często obraża ich wyzwiskami. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ sprzymierzeńcy Janjy nie są jego przyjaciółmi; on po prostu wykorzystuje ich do brudnej roboty. Inteligencja Janjy jest niezaprzeczalna. Otoczony zewsząd przez sługusów, obecnie wyróżnia się jako jedyny sprytny członek klanu. To on obmyśla niemal każdy plan działania hien, ale zazwyczaj nie osiąga sukcesu ze względu na ingerencję Straży lub przeoczenie szczegółów. Janja dba o to, żeby zamierzenia klanu zawsze zgadzały się z jego własnymi. Janja ma także poczucie humoru i od czasu do czasu żartuje. Mimo swojego intelektu, jest dosyć tchórzliwy - gdy rzeczy nie idą po jego myśli, po prostu rezygnuje i woli uciec z podwiniętym ogonem niż stanąć do walki z silnym przeciwnikiem. Broni swojgo terytorium, nie toleruje intruzów i zaatakuje tych, którzy wtargną na jego ziemię. Od początku serialu Janja okazuje szacunek wobec zmarłego króla Skazy. W drugiej serii, kiedy wąż o imieniu Ushari informuje go, że można skontaktować się ze Skazą, Janja natychmiast zgadza się współpracować, aby dowiedzieć się, jak to zrobić, co ostatecznie mu się udaje. Od powrotu Skazy, Janja okazuje się być pełen respektu wobec niego, ale także bardzo się go boi. Jego pozycja przywódcy wydaje się być zagrożona przez nowe przywództwo Skazy nad nim i jego klanem, co widać, gdy powtarza swoim sługom, że wciąż muszą go słuchać, ale gdy Skaza jest obecny, uznaje go za prawdziwego szefa z obawy przed rozgniewaniem go. Historia Lwia Straż: Powrót Janja i jego klan głodują na Złej Ziemi. Cheezi zauważa leżący niedaleko nich owoc baobabu i chce go zjeść, ale Janja jest zniesmaczony tym pomysłem i zamiast tego próbuje zjeść przelatującego motyla. Nie udaje się mu go złapać, a inne hieny zaczynają śmiać się z niego, bo motyl usiadł mu na uchu. Gdy Bunga wkracza na Złą Ziemię w celu odzyskania zgubionej piłki, Janja zauważa go i szybko wysyła Cheezi i Chungu, by przynieśli mu ratela na obiad. Zanim hieny zdołały zrobić krzywdę Bundze, Kion powstrzymuje ich, rycząc tak głośno, że hieny przestraszyły się i uciekły, zostawiając ratela w spokoju. Gdy hieny powróciły bez zdobyczy, Janja nie wierzy w ich wytłumaczenie i naśmiewa się z nich. Wtedy jednak przylatuje sęp Mzingo, który usłyszał że Kion został liderem nowej Lwiej Straży. Słysząc te niepokojące wieści, Janja decyduje zaatakować Lwią Ziemię tego wieczoru i przedstawia swój plan reszcie hien w piosence "Do boju marsz" Wieczorem, gdy Kion wybrał już swoją drużynę, hieny atakują stado gazeli. Nie tracąc czasu, Kion naznacza wszystkich członków nowej Lwiej Straży i razem z nimi atakuje hieny, zmuszając je do odwrotu. Kion kończy walkę potężnym Rykiem Pradawnych, który zmusza do ucieczki nawet Janję. Przed odwrotem przywódca hien ostrzega jednak, że następnym razem nie będzie to takie proste. Lwia Straż Nie taka hiena straszna, jak ją malują Odcinek rozpoczyna się atakiem klanu Janjy na stado antylop oryks. Lwia Straż odgoniła klan, zanim zdołał powalić zwierzynę. Kion rozkazał reszcie Straży uspokoić stado, a sam pobiegł za hienami, lecz podczas pogoni złamała się pod nim kłoda i wpadł do wzburzonej rzeki. Udało mu się wydostać na brzeg, jednak ten po stronie Złej Ziemi. Później Janja i jego klan atakują samotną hienę Jasiri, która pomogła Kionowi w powrocie do domu. Na szczęście Kion wraca i broni Jasiri używając Ryku Praojców. Ciekawostki * W rzeczywistości klanem hien przewodzi samica ** Możliwe, że Janja jest wzorowany na Banagim, hienie z wczesnych projektów Króla Lwa. On także miał być przywódcą klanu i samcem. * Jeden ze zwiastunów The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (,,''Hidden Suprises") potwierdza, że klan Janjy to potomkowie hien z Króla Lwa. https://youtu.be/u7zvV8Gffaw?t=38 Źródła Galeria Janja i hieny.jpeg Janja i Jasiri.png|Janja i Jasiri Janja i Kiara.jpg|Janja i Kiara Janja vs Kion.png|Janja walczy z Kionem Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (210).png|Kiedy znikną już stąd'' Janja warczy.png Janja i Kion walka.png Janja i hieny Merry Kupatana.png Janja Cheezi Chungu.png|Janja, Cheezi i Chungu Tamaa_złapany.png|Janja, Cheezi i złapany Tamaa Janja odc 10.png Hieny odc 11.png Panic and run Janja.png|Janja w piosence "Panic and run" Janja polowanie.png Never-roar-again-hd (17).png Janja ant.png Janja bloto.png The-rise-of-scar (867).png Let-sleeping-crocs-lie (490).png Rescue-in-the-outlands (68).png Rescue-in-the-outlands (147).png|''The Worst Hyena We Know'' Rescue-in-the-outlands (158).png Rescue-in-the-outlands (181).png Janja pluszak Disney Store.jpg|Pluszowy Janja (z Disney Store) Happy Janja.gif Janja wzrok.gif Janja cunning.gif Zły Janja.gif Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Złej Ziemi Kategoria:Hieny Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Nawróceni Złoczyńcy